1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a battery module.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, battery cells are used as energy sources for mobile devices, electric vehicles, hybrid vehicle and the like. The battery cells vary based on shape and size depending on the types of external devices to which the battery cells are applied.
A small-sized mobile device such as a cellular phone can be operated with the output and capacity of a single battery cell for a certain period of time. However, in a case where an external device such as an electric vehicle or hybrid vehicle requires long-term and high-power driving, a large-capacity battery module is configured by electrically connecting a plurality of battery cells so as to increase the output and capacity of the battery cells. The battery module may increase the output voltage or output current of the battery cells depending on the number of the battery cells built therein. In addition, a battery pack may be configured by electrically connecting a plurality of battery modules.